beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 31
is the 31st episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G season and the 175th episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on November 4, 2012 in Japan. Plot Coming up on stage are none other than the Top Eight, the top eight competitors of the tournament full of hype that is, Neo Battle Bladers. With Zero, Shinobu, Kite, Sakyo, Yoshio, Kira, Takanosuke and Captain Arrow making it front-and-centre to the audience's applause. Blader Gai announces these eight Bladers, expressing the complete strength and endeavors these persons had to make in order to make their way to the best. The mass audience cheers in delight and enthusiasm, as Mal, Madoka and Benkei watch from the sidelines as they cheer on Zero and Shinobu. After the applaud and mood starts to calm down, Gai goes on to announce the first battle of the Best Eight, beginning with the Invincible Salamander, Shinobu Hiryuuin against the golem-wielding, Yoshio Iwayama. Each Blader makes their way to the Zero-G platforms, rising up to Zero-G Stadium and ready to fight face-to-face. Though not surprised of his opponent, Yoshio shows no fear in his current battle while Shinobu feels the same. Getting into launching stance, they Go Shoot! and the battle begins. Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD facing off with Bandid Goreim DF145BS. The Beyblades first reach contact in a single smack that ricochets both of them. Knowing no fear, the Invincible Salamander quickly offers some hits and smashes to the defendable Goreim, as the latter tries to keep up with every hit that comes in. Shinobu decides to follow this up with a Special Move, calling on the sound of the legendary Salamander, he proceeds to activate Infinite Fire Stream Assault, creating multiple copies of Shinobi Saramanda to in an attempt to fool Yoshio. Yoshio commands Bandid Goreim to go blow away all of the Saramanda copies. Yoshio believes he has won when Saramanda seems to be circling the stadium creating more and more copies trapping Goreim.Finally Shinobu calls a new Special Move: Soul Ring Assult, creating a burning ring around Goreim that closes in and sucker punches Goreim into the air giving Shinobu a win by stadium out. Blader Gai subsequently proceeds to announce the follow-up with Kite Unabara against the Dragon-Killer, Kira Hayama. Intrigued by his opponent, Kite takes his step to the platforms but is halted by his little sibling, Eight. Eight reminds his brother to desperately win the fight for both of them, counting on him to redeem his own loss against Kira. Accepting this with every extent, as Kite finally reaches the Stadium he is met with a surprise when Eight throws his Pirates Chrome Wheel for Kite to catch. He then gets a sense that Eight wants him to practice Synchrom and defeat Kira who is handed the Goreim Chrome Wheel by his partner-in-crime, Yoshio for vengence. The two fierceful Bladers load their Chrome Wheels and Go Shoot! at the sound of 3, 2, 1 with Kite's Orojya Revizer 160SB fighting edge-on with Kira's Goreim Begirados SR200BWD. Needing to his prove his worth, Kite uses defensive motives against Goreim Begirado's Stamaina one. With two Chrome Wheels for a Synchrom battle, Goreim Begirados heads in for some right and left hooks to Orojya Revizer as they face off, wheel-to-wheel. Even more smacks, dashes and bursts of attacks follow suit with an explosion to come in for every damage that a Bey takes. Upon the recklessness of he and his opponent when it comes to foul play, Kite is ready to activate a Special Move in response to Kira's activating of Iron Flail. With Begirados' beats changing yet again to an even more gruesome and burly beast against the Synchrom-esque, Leviathan infused Orouchi. Deciding the time is right, he has Orojya Revizer create a tornado that soon enough becomes infused with water to summon forth, a tropical cyclone. This maelstrom of a hurricane comes into the centre of the Beys as both Kira and Kite use their maximum potential to have Goreim Begirados and Orojya Revizer meet dead-on for the outcome. The cyclone causes an immense and explosive explosion on impact that deals incredible damage dealt to the Zero-G Stadium and filling the audience with immerse fear. In the end however, Orojya Revizer was unfortunately thrown into a wall and stuck there, whilst Goreim Begirados remains in complete spin rotation. Shocked by his loss like how Yoshio was, Kite screams in denial and agony at how this battle could have been, especially failing to redeem Eight. Kira is casual about it as always and leaves when Blader Gai announces Kira as the victorious Blader. Team Garcias of DNA are meanwhile seen in a live coverage of Neo Battle Bladers, happy to see everything is continuing to go as planned, never doubting Kira for one second especially when Yoshio failed. Back at Neo Battle Bladers though, Blader Gai announces the next match consiting of Sakyo Kurayami against the mysterious masquerade-helming, Captain Arrow. Both stand onto their Zero-G platforms and await their fight...Gingka randomly appears on the scene!!!!! Major Events *Neo Battle Bladers finals begin. *Shinobu defeats Yoshio and advances to the semi-finals. **Shinobu creates a new special move, Soul Ring Assault. *Kira defeats Kite and advances to the semi-finals. *Sakyo and Captain Arrow battle is about to begin. Characters * Zero Kurogane * Shinobu Hiryuin * Mal * Kite Unabara * Eight Unabara * Ren Kurenai * Takanosuke Shishiya * Sakyo Kurayami * Akuya Onizaki * Yoshio Iwayama * Kira Hayama * Genjuro Kamekaki * Argo Garcia * Ian Garcia * Enzo Garcia * Selen Garcia * Spike Bourne * Blader Gai * Captain Arrow Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zero's) * Guardian Revizer 160SB (Kite's)) * Pirates Orojya 145D (Eight's) * Dark Knight Dragoon LW160BSF (Sakyo's) * Bandid Goreim DF145BS (Yoshio's) * Berserker Begirados SR200BWD (Kira's) * Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Shinobu's) * Synchrom Orojya Revizer 160SB (Eight & Kite's) (Synchrom from: Pirates Orojya 145D & Guardian Revizer 160SB) * Goreim Begirados SR200BWD (Kira & Yoshio's) (Synchrom from: Bandid Goreim DF145BS & Berserker Begirados SR200BWD) Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode New * Shinobu Hiryuin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) vs Yoshio Iwayama (Bandid Goreim DF145BS) = Shinobu and Saramanda *Kite Unabara (Orojya Revizer 160SB) vs Kira Hayama(Goreim Begirados SR200BWD) = Kira and Goreim Begirados Special Moves Used *Spiral Crush - Orojya Revizer's *Gaia Hammer - Goreim Begirados' *Destructo Hammer - Bandid Goreim's *Soul Ring Assult - Shinobi Saramanda's *Infinite Fire Stream Assult - Shinobi Saramanda's Gallery BerserkerBegiradosBeast4.PNG|Goreim Begirados beast attacking SaramandaVersusGoreim.PNG|Saramanda finishing Goreim SaramandaInFlames.PNG|Saramanda preparing to attack Trivia *Counting this episode, all the main characters with the exception of Ren Kurenai had battled against all DNA members. Video Category:Episodes Category:Shogun Steel Episodes